Mucho Licor
by Yumi Hitsumi
Summary: Una, dos, tres, cuatro... cervezas. ¿Quien dijo que el amor no va con el licor? MirSan y KagInu


Mucho licor.

Por: Yumi Hitsume

Advertencia: Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos TT lastima son de Rumiko Takahashi. ¡Pero algún día lo serán¡En especial Miroku! U.U puedo tener sueños ¿saben?

"..." dialogo

... pensamientos

(...) cosas dichas por mí

Una hermosa noche se extendía en el bosque, nuestros amigos se encuentran alrededor de una gran hoguera. Kagome le había prestado a Miroku su CD player y este estaba escuchando una canción que hacía que tenga una amplia sonrisa. Inu Yasha estaba recostado viendo las estrellas (¡Que lindo!), Shippo jugaba con Kirara, mientras comían unos cuantos dulces y Kagome, junto a Sango, estaban haciendo la cena.

"Mmm... mmmm... mmm..." Miroku intentaba no tararear la canción pero le era casi imposible

"¿Qué escucha, excelencia?" preguntó Sango mientras cortaba unas cuantas verduras.

"Una canción estupenda, mi querida Sango" dijo sin ocultar su sonrisa.

"¿Me la canta?" preguntó la joven

"¡Claro! Cof cof " se aclaró sus cuerdas bocales (¡Sus hermosas, únicas y... nnU lo siento) "_Dubi dubi du, dubi dubi da. Hace calor, hace calor. Hace calor. Yo estaba esperando que cantes mi canción. ¡Que habrás esa botella¡Y brindemos por ella! Y hagamos el am..."_

"¡Monje Miroku!" grito Kagome mientras se lanzaba estrepitosamente sobre Shippo y tapaba sus orejitas

"¡Kagome¡Kagome¡Suéltame!" Gritaba el niño desesperado pero sin éxito alguno

"¡No diga nada que tenga que ver sobre" le dijo severamente "S-E-X-O cerca de N-I-Ñ-O ¬¬¿entiende?" ¡Que tonto¡Kami¿Que hice para merecer este tormento?

"¡Excelencia! ¬¬ ¿cuándo aprenderá?" dijo algo molesta Sango ¡Que tonto!

"Perdón nnU perdón"se excusó "No lo recordé, se los juro"

"Bueno, ya" dijo más tranquila Kagome y a la ves bajaba a Shippo de sus brazos "Y hablando de botellas, aquí tengo unas" dijo sonriente (¡Claro¡Si cuando es contra lo correcto, la moral, las reglas¡¡TODO es BuEnO!) y se dirigía a su maleta

"¿Qué cosa, Kagome?" dijo Shippo

" ¿me haces un favor, Shippo-chan?" preguntó muy amable la joven miko

" Claro, siempre" dijo entuciasmado

" ¿puedes ir donde la anciana Kaede y llevarte a Kirara?"

"" con un tonó alegre pero sarcastico "¡Claro! ¬¬ ke no ¿acaso me vieron cara de corredor olimpico o que¡Yo no me voy y punto!" dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y cruzaba las piernas

"OO? Ke niño" susurró Kagome pero esta se asercó a Kirara "Te doy un pescadote si te llevas a Shippo-chan fuera de aquí, donde la anciana Kaede ¿trato?"

Kiara asintió y Kagome abrió una lata de atún en lata y se la dio a Kiara. Esta se la comió rapidamente y se transformo en el un gran youkai y con la versión 'evolucionada' de Kirara y con un Shippo molesto en su lomo (puesto a la fuerza) se retiró por los aires. Kagome sonrio más

"♪_Te veo en diez minutos en el fondo de los sanitarios_♫_" _Miroku segía cantando otra canción "_nuestro encuentro es justo y necesario, no soporto tenerte lejos, quiero hacértelo frente al espejo_♫_" _mira a Sango con maldad "♪_siempre te has desinhibido, ante los actos prohibidos, si tu sientes lo que siento, aprovechemos el momento"_

"¡Houshi-sama, deje de ser dejenerado!" gritó molesta la taiji-ya

"¿Qué? nn Yo no eh dicho nada" dijo inocentemente

"¡Bueno, ya!" dijo Kagome "¿Quieren conocer a mis grandes amigas morenas de cuello largo y burbujiantes?" dijo con tono divertido

"¡SI!" grito Miroku con emoción

"¬¬ Houshi-sama controlece un poco"

Kagome se dio la vuelta y sacó unas cuantas botellas de cerveza (es x eso la descripción), todos las miraron asombrados (¬¬ y Miroku muy desepcionado)

"Esto es cerveza, como el sake pero más ligera y más deliciosa" dijo con una amplia sonrisa

"O.O ¿Kagome?" dijo dudoso Inu Yasha, quien había despertado de su 'analizis de estrellas' "¿Tu tomas eso?"

"¬¬ ¿Acaso pensabas que tomo jugos y gaseosas¡Por favor!" dijo algo ofendida mientras abría una botella de cerveza y miraba a Miroku y Sango "¿Quieren una?"

"¡Claro!" dijo Miroku mientras tomaba una de las botellas y la olía "Un olor muy peculiar" tomo un sorbo y miró a Sango "Algo salada pero muy buena. Pruebala Sanguito"

"O.õ esta bien" dijo dudosa y tomaba otra de las botellas y se bebía un poco de su contendio "¡Es verdad!" dijo con emoción

"Gracias, gracias, tomare eso como un alago" dijo sonriente Kagome "¿Inu Yasha, quieres?"

"Que más da" dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia y quitandole a Kagome una botella "pero me la tomo por que no me importa, eh?" le advirtió

"Si, si, si, lo que quieras" dijo Kagome para que él pensara que no era gran cosa lo que iba a hacer (pero que ni se haga Kagome que ya andaba haciendo planes para emborracharlo)

"Bueno, así si" y se tomó el contenido, tan solo un poco "Lo admito, esta buena"

"Lo se" le contestó Kagome mientras ella también tomaba una botella "Ahora, como vamos a tomar cerveza, lo mejor es comer comida chatarra, ya saben, papas fritas, cosas grasocas y así. La cerveza y esa comida son buena convinación" e imediatamente sacó comida empacada

Todos cojieron algo y empezaron a comer y beber a gusto, esa noche sería de locuras, simplemente eso.

"¿Jugamos verdad o desafío?" dijo a su tercera botella Kagome, ahora se encontraba con una amplia sonrisa

"¡Bueno!" gritaron todos "¿Cómo se juega?"

"nnU veran. Este jeugo es muy simple, se toma una botella vacía y todos nos reunimos alrededor de ella. Uno de nosotros hace girar la botella. Este lado" dijo refiriendose a la boquilla de la botella "es para decidir quien pregunta, y esta" dijo tomando el otro lado "es para ver quien responde"

"¿Y que preguntas se hacen? Dijo Sango muy interasada

"Primero se dice¿Verdad o desafío?. La persona que tiene que responder dice cual. Si dice verdad, quien pregunta le puede pendir que conteste cualquir pregunta que él le haga y quien contesta DEBE decirle la respuesta, la VERDADERA respuesta. Ahora, si elije Desafío, pues quien preguntó puede hacerle hacer cualquier cosa, desde hacer como perro hasta besar a alguien o cualquier cosa."

"¿Y si uno no quiere hacerlo?" dijo algo mareado Inu Yasha mientras se acababa su tercera cerveza

"Debe hacerlo o se le hace algo malo, entre todos." contestó alegremente Kagome "Y jugamos así hasta llegar a 'Happys'" noto las caras de: favor hablar en un lenguaje que entendamos. Kagome sonrió "Significa: hasta estar riendo o haciendo cosas tontas" silencio "¿Jugamos?"

"¡Si!" gritaron todos (hasta el mismo Inu Yasha)

El juego comenzó. Kagome hizó girar la botella: Miroku pregunta, Sango contesta

"Je, je, je" dijo malvadamente Miroku "¿Verdad o desafío?"

"Mmm... Verd... no, mejor no... Desaf... tampoco" ¿y ahora? Si digo verdad puede preguntarme cosas pervertidas O/O o sobre mis sentimientos... y si digo Desafío puede hacer que HAGA cosas pervertida... ¡Y ahora! TT me van a violar

"Anda Sanguito, no es para que te pongas así, di uno de los dos, anda"

"¬¬ para usted le es facil... Mmmm... Desafío" dijo al final prefiero hacer cualquier cosa que decir mis sentimientos

" ¡Exelente!" dijo alegremente Miroku "Tu desafío es:" Sango palidecio "Decirnos, a Inu Yasha y a mi cual parte de nuestro cuerpo te gusta más y por que ¬¬ y nada de 'los ojos' que eso es típico" Sango se sonrojo "¡Anda Sanguito, estamos esperando!"

"Lo odio" susurró molesta Sango pero al final respiró con fuerza y miró a Inu Yasha "Lo que más me gusta de Inu Yasha son...O/O"

"Si quieres toma un poco de cerveza, para que te de más ánimo" le dijo Kagome como consejo

"Si" y de su cuarta botella, recien empezada se tomo las ¾ y sonrio tontamente "A veer... mmm... ¿en que iba?... mmm... ¡A si¡En los megníficos pectorales de... de... ¿cómo te llamas, Inu Yasha?" dijo entre risas exesibamente cantarinas "¡Bueno, no importa! La razón es que ya los eh tocado y estan bien buenos... mmm... ¿de quien más era?" Miroku levantó la mano "¡Huuy¿de usted?... ¡Si eso es re... re..." le señalo con su dedo y comenzó a tambalear un poco "...re-fácil!... Lo que más me gusta de usted es: sus brazos porque si estoy entre ellos es más facil estar serca de re.. resi... ¿cómo se dice?" se rió un poco más "¡YA me acorde!" tomo un poco más de cerveza "de su resistente pecho... ¡Huy y ese si que esta bueno!" dijo mientras se reía tontamente

"¿Sanguito, estas bien?" dijo preocupado Miroku mientras se le asercaba

"¡Claro Naraku! Pero si estas bonito" dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro a Miroku "hasta que te ves más varonil"

"Soy Miroku"dijo algo ofendido

"¡Mejor me siento!" y lo abrazo mientras reía con fuerza

"Señorita Kagome ¿Sango va a estar bien?"

"Si, tan solo se le debe bajar un poco el alcohol" dijo divertida "¿Seguimos?"

"Bueno" alacanzaron a decir

Kagome giró la botella: Pregunta Inu Yasha, contesta Kagome

"¿Verdad o desafío?" Ahora veremos Kagome

"mmm... no temo a tus preguntas, Inu Yasha, así que: Verdad" dijo Kagome muy confiada y continuando con sus últimos tragos de cerveza

"¿A si?" dijo superiormente y asercandosele

"Si" le dijo con su aliento a cerveza y tomando más para tener valor

"¿Te gusto?" preguntó sabiendo que esto pondría de todos los colores a la joven.

Para su mala o buena, como se quiera ver, Kagome se hecho a reir con confianza y sin darse cuenta que dañaba el Ego del hanyou

"¿Si me gustas¡Por favor Inu Yasha, pense que me conocías más!" dijo entre risas proporsionadas por el alcohol "¡Claro que no me gustas!"

Fue como si le quitaran el mundo a los pies del hanyou. Kagome continuaba riendo pero se le asercó un poco más y le susurró

"No me gustas, me encantas" le dijo divertida al notar los colores en el rostro de Inu Yasha. Desde un rojo oscuro por las tantas botellas de alcohol hasta a un rojo intenso y brillante

"¿En... en verdad?" preguntó extrañado

"¡Claro tonto!" le dijo divertida mientras lo abrazaba "Ahora tendre que esperar mi turno y un poco de suerte para preguntarte lo mismo a ti"

"No necesitas eso" tomó el rostro de la joven con sus manos y miró en esos hermosos ojos chocolate y en ese extraño color rojizo en sus mejillas "Te adoro, más de lo que te imaginas" (Y aquí agradesemos al creador de la cerveza)

Kagome, pasada de copas o no, entendía la importancia de esas palabras, tomó el rostro de Inu Yasha, como lo estaba haciendo él con el suyo y le dio un torpe beso en los labios. Se le dice torpe ya que ambos reían por el alcohol.

"¡Que lindos!" dijo (tecnicamente gritó) Sango que estaba viendo el espectaculo junto a Miroku (la cerveza ya había hecho que su efecto 'rápido' pasara, ahora tan solo estaba _happy_)

"¿Te parecen lindos, Sanguito?" dijo Miroku que, mientras ella se recuperaba, había tomado unas cuantas botellas más

"Si, todo lo que hacen es muy lindo, los besos, los abrazos, las sonrisas estupidas, el mobimiento de cabezas de un lado al otro ¡Todo!"dijo con un tono divertido y tierno a la ves "¡hasta la forma en que Kagome-chan le esta quitando el... O/O ¡No eso no!" y movió su rostro a un lado

"Creo que estorvamos a los niños" le susurró Miroku

"Creo, creo, si¡claro que creo!" dijo Sango mientras se levantaba y tomaba unas dos botellas de cerveza y caminaba al interior del bosque

"¿a dónde vas?" dijo extrañado Miroku

"A donde vaMOS... tome algo de comer y retiremonos" dijo sin mirar atrás

Miroku tomó algo de papas fritas y corrió atrás de Sango, cuando la alcanzó noto que no era el único que se movía de un lado al otro torpemente. Sango notó que Miroku la estaba viendo y le sonrio pero abanzó unos pasos más

"Aquí el cesped a crecido mucho sera más comodó dormir y el cielo se ve hermoso" dijo la joven que se encontraba a unos metros de Miroku, en un claro del bosque

"Tienes razón" se limitó a decir Miroku al ver el brillo de la luna sobre ella y se asercaba lentamente

"¿Cerveza?" dijo enseñandole las botellas

"Si" Miroku apresuró el paso y mantuvo su vista fija en las cervezas y en Sango. Las deliciosas cervezas, el hermoso rostro de Sango. Y mientras pensaba en eso, faltando un poco para llegar se tropeso, llevandose consigo a Sango al suelo. Miroku quedó sobre ella pero ambos se pusieron a reir

"¿De que se rie?" dijo sonrojandose Sango

"Es que.. es que aun recuerdo que hace unos cuantos meses paso lo mismo... tan solo que esta ves no me has golpeado"dijo divertido Miroku y aguantando la risa

"¿Quién dijo que no lo voy a volver a hacer?" dijo con naturalidad

"Estas hebria, te lo digo porque usualmente no eres tan espontanea" hizo el intento de levantarse pero sintio los brazos de la joven en su espalda "Sango, tus manos"

"¿Qué pasa con ellas?" dijo sin dejarlo de mirar

"No me puedo levantar" le contestó

"¿y?"

"Y que estas hebria y no puedo hacer nada para levantarme y lo mejor es que ya descansemos y olvidemos las cervezas y..."

"Yo ya he olvidado las cervezas" contestó Sango sin soltarlo

Miroku la miró fijamente, la joven paso su lengua sobre sus labios, Miroku temblo. ¡Sango¡SU Sango estaba siendo coqueta¡El mundo se iba a cabar! pero si es así ¿no debería aprovechar?

"Miroku" susurró divertida la joven al notar que el monje temblaba

"¿Co... como me has llamado?" dijo extrañado

"Miroku, te he dicho MIROKU, ese es tu nombre" le dijo mientras apretaba su nariz con la del hombre

"¿me estas tuteado¿Sango, estas bien?" dijo extrañado

"Si, mucho ¿y sabes algo más?" Miroku negó con su cabeza "Creo que debo agradecer a los Kamis ¿sabes porque?" volvió a negar "¡Por que te voy a decir algo importante!

"¿Qué cosa?" dijo muy interesado

"Te amo, Miroku" le susurro y le robo un pequeño roze entre sus labios y los de él

"¿Tu que?" dijo extrañado

"¡TE AMO!" le grito a los cuatro vientos

"Sango, mi Sango, mi dulce Sango" dijo mientras recojía uno de los cabellos de la joven y lo acomodaba en su lugar "Eres increible, eres esquisita, eres tierna, eres indescriptible, eres..."

"Miroku, tan solo dime que me amas" le susurró entre pequeñas risas

"Te amo" le dijo con una de sus caracteristicas sonrisas "deberíamos aprovechar que estamos así ¿no crees?"

"¿Cómo que?"

"Como esto" y atrajo su rostro contra el de él y la beso con dulzura

Sus labios se encontraron con temor, los labios de Sango temblaron al menor contacto pero Miroku apretó mas sus labios contra los de ella. Poco a poco fueron sintiendose más comodo y el inocente beso comenzó a ser más fuerte, sus lenguas se encontraron, sus manos recorrieron el rostro y cuello del otro y con suspiro ambos se separaron

"Creo que no vamos a necesitar las cervezas" opinó Miroku mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven

"¡Eres incorrejible!" le dijo con una amplia sonrisa, Sango

"Pero así me quieres" y la volvio a besar

Un nuevo amanecer en el campamento iluminó todo su contorno, las aves que gozaban de su libertad comenzaron a cantar y el viento hizo que las ramas se movieran de tal forma que sonaron como susurros de los Kamis. Una joven comenzó a despertar de un dulce sueño, se sentía bien, como si hubiera hecho la cosa más maravilloza de toda su vida, pero lo extraño es que no lo recordaba y lo atribuyó al alcohol, ya que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza

A ver... tome unas siete o ¿ocho¡Demonios¿Cuántas eran?

Kagome se incorporó un poco y sintió el rose de una tela sobre su cuerpo

¿Dormi sin ropa? O/O ¡Que pena¿cómo paso esto? Kagome miró lo que le tapaba El haorin de Inu Yasha sonrió para si Ese tonto, me debio tapar por la noche y de seguro me dio calor y me quite la ropa dijo al sentir un pequeño vulto junto a ella por lo menos me pondre la ropa, antes de que todos despierten quito el haorin

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" ¡Era Inu Yasha¡Inu Yasha estaba durmiedo con ella¡Ella estaba desnuda!. Kagome se sonrojo ¡Él estaba desnudo! esto no puede ser, esto no puede ser

El grito de la miko hizo que el hanyou despertara y se sentara asustado

"¿Qué¿Qué pasa¿youkais¿qué¿qué?" miró para todas direcciónes y se encontró con una muy asustada Kagome "¿Qué te pasa, Kagome?" Al parecer no le importaba que estuvieran desnudos, era más que obvio

"¿Qué que me pasa¡Pues estamos desnudos!" grito desesperada

"Lo se, lo se" se le asercó más y le robo un fugas beso de sus labios "¿Acaso no recuerdas?"

Kagome se quedó admirada "O/O ¿qué... que debería recordar?"

"Tu y yo dijimos muchas cosas ayer, por eso estamos así" le sonrio

"Te dije.. O/O ¡Kami¿te dije que te amaba?" el asintió y le robo un beso en sus labios "¿y que has dicho tu?"

"¡Que más voy a decir!" le dijo divertido "¡Que te amo!"

Kagome no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¡La amaba¡A ella, sin saber como lo abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a besarlo con locura

"¡Pillines¡Llegamos!" una voz a sus espaldas hizo que se separaran, Kagome se tapó, al igual que el hanyou, Miroku tenía a Sango abrazada por la espalda y ambos caminaban con una gran sonrisa. Sango estaba con su ropa de exterminadora "¿Cómo la pasaron?"

"¡Miroku eso no se pregunta!" dijo entre risas la joven taiji-ya

"¿Lo has llamado Miroku?" dijo admirada Kagome

"¿Sango, estas bien? Acabas de aprovar las palabras pervertidas de Miroku

"Pues... a los que se les debe hacer preguntas es a ustedes no a nosotros" atribuyó Sango "Además, nosotros no hemos hecho lo que ustedes" les dijo con una mirada pícara (¡Que! Estar con Miroku da pauta a que se le pegue lo pervertido (pero un poco) (¡Ah por sierto! Eso de: 'nosotros no hemos hecho lo que ustedes' es pura mentira de la taiji-ya... je je je ni les digo lo que paso )

"Bueno ¡ya!" dijo Kagome muy apenada "Tan solo fueron unas cuantas copas de más, no es para que nos miren así, además ¡Retirense que nos queremos cambiar!"

Miroku y Sango le sonrieron a la pareja y se dieron la vuelta pero el oido de Inu Yasha alcanzó a oir lo que le decía Sango a Miroku

"Definitivamente tu tienes mejores pectorales" le susurró Sango al monje

"Y tu tienes mejores pechos que la señorita Kagome, eso es más que obvio" dijo con algo de lujuria

"¡ustedes dos CALLENSE!" gritó molestó Inu Yasha

"¿qué paso, Inu Yasha?" dijo extrañada Kagome mientras se vestía

"Nada, nada" le robó un beso a la joven "Tan solo tonterías de esos dos"

FIN

N/A¡Ke tal! Creo ke me quedo raro, no se pero bueno, diganme que voy a dedicarme a fics de un solo capítulo, además, creo que este fic es de una de mis parejas favoritas (Miroku y Sango) deben esperar, también, una de Sesshoumaru con Sango (ke loko ¿no?) es ke esa pareja es tan ireal que me gusta mucho y a los amantes de Ranma ½ les tengo uno de Ukyo y Ryoga (mi pareja consentida)... mmm... y si les gusto el livro: Código Da Vinci. Tengo otro de ese me encanta escribir... espero ke les guste


End file.
